


World War Z

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, gen - Freeform, movies - Freeform, zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When this really good movie was over, she was going to murder Ravi and make it look like an accident. With the few serial killer brains around, she’s pretty sure she’d pull it off too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World War Z

**Author's Note:**

> -World War Z refers to the movie that came out in 2013 and starred Brad Pitt. (Thanks to reviewer yuffiehighwind for letting me know the right year/actor!) The movie was based off a book, as well, of which I haven't read but I have seen the movie and highly recommend it if you like zombie movies. 
> 
> -I do not own iZombie. This fic was written for fun not profit.

“You should come over for a movie sometime? We’re coworkers. Coworkers do that sort of thing,” Ravi said cheerfully, after they’d finished their last case.  
Liv sighed.  
“Are you sure? Because movies are boring,” Liv complained.  
“I promise to have extra brains and snack food,” Ravi tempted, and Liv considered.  
For free food?  
She’d done worse things for less.

 

The movie turned out to be World War Z.

 

When this really good movie was over, she was going to murder Ravi and make it look like an accident. With the few serial killer brains around, she’s pretty sure she’d pull it off too. 

 

It eventually got to be a thing. He’d pleaded for forgiveness, and then-when she was bored, she’d head over to watch the movie, and he’d find some random zombie movie (“It’s good for taking notes!”) and they’d watch that. So far, they’d seen quite a few of them. 

 

They wouldn’t ever call it dating. They’d just be a couple of coworkers, watching movies, while secretly taking notes about zombies in the process. 

 

If she happened to kiss Ravi now and again, or if they snuggled for a while during the movie, then nothing was ever said about it.  
They’d just keep going on like normal, as though nothing in their relationship has changed.  
And really, in all honesty, nothing has.  
Except that their friendship grew even closer.  
And it Liv was pretty sure that it was all thanks to when they first watched World War Z.  
==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are love! :)


End file.
